Selfish Lover
by The Adversary
Summary: I'm not selfish, Cody," he leaned up, taking the younger boy's face in his hands. "I'm spoiled." Shameless Nody, PWP


**A/N**: Written for Gothie. I feel like such a dirty pervert. XD This is shameless, pwp NoCo slashy-goodness, all pronny and ban-worthy. I hope you all enjoy. This may never happen again. XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TDI/A. If I did, it would most definitely not be PG worthy.

-

_I'll come and make love to you at five o'clock.._

_-_

Noah leaned back against the pillows, stretching out like a predatory cat, long and languorous, his body rippling with lean muscle as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Well?"

He looked at Cody, the boy practically shaking as he gripped the hem of his shirt in white-knuckled fingers, "Get up here and get to it. We don't have all night, you know."

Cody blushed furiously, "Why are you making me do all the work? You're so selfish!" He cried.

Noah grinned sensuously up at him, shifting his hips just-so. "I'm not selfish, Cody," he leaned up, taking the younger boy's face in his hands. "I'm _spoiled_."

Long, tapered fingers trailed from his cheeks to his chest, tweaking Cody's nipple through the oversized white shirt. Noah grinned in satisfaction as Cody bit his lower lip, choking back a squeal as he twisted the other one a bit cruelly, releasing them to work their way down to slim hips.

Noah's hands traced over his thighs, slipping under the hem of his shirt and drawing patterns on the inside of his thighs. "You know how this works, Cody," his lips pressed gently against the younger boys. "You know what's going to happen. Why should I always have to do all the work? I think it's time you earn your keep."

One of his hands fisted over the boy's cock; Cody's eyes opened impossibly wide as his mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape. "N-Noah!" He gasped as the calloused tips of his lover's fingers stroked his length, teasing it.

"Don't you agree, Cody?" Warm lips ghosted over his.

"Mnnh!" He bit his lower lip as Noah's nails suddenly bit into his flesh, tears springing to his eyes.

"Don't you?" The torture continued as Noah's free hand joined the first, toying with the tip, pinching, squeezing.

"Y-yes!" Cody cried out, reaching up to cup Noah's cheeks, pressing his lips forcefully against the older boys.

Noah released him, moving back to his original spot on the bed, fisting his hand over his own erection, stroking it idly. "Then get to work," he ordered, licking his lips and watching with a heated gaze.

Trembling fingers slipped the buttons apart on the plain white shirt, one-by-one exposing milk-white flesh that only Noah had the opportunity to see. They had done this many times, but every time was like the first time for Cody; he felt like a blushing virgin as he pulled the shirt from his shoulders, the fabric slipping to the floor as he was finally, finally fully exposed.

Noah purred with pleasure as Cody climbed onto the bed, knees on either side of Noah's legs as he reached for the almost-empty bottle of lube on the nightstand. He uncapped the clear plastic tube, almost dropping it as he shook. Cool, slick fluid dripped onto his fingers, dripping onto the bed.

"Don't waste it," Noah said warningly as the younger boy slicked his fingers and palm before capping the bottle and laying it on the bed, working the fluid between his hands until it warmed from his touch.

Biting his lip -he would have teeth-shaped bruises there in the morning, he knew- Cody leaned forward, gently closing his fingers over Noah's length.

His lover purred in delight as slick, soft skin traced up and down his shaft, coating it in capacious amounts of slick, clear lube. "_Yess_," He hissed, face contorting in an expression of almost painful bliss. "Harder, Cody. More. Use your entire hand, not just your fingers," he ordered, hips bucking upward in pleasure as the boy complied.

Though it embarrassed him to no end Cody enjoyed the unguarded expressions Noah displayed for him, only him, when they were like this. He grew more bold, fingers curling around Noah's shaft to stroke him fully, more quickly as he leaned forward, kissing the older boy's nipples. A big hand fisted in his hair, pressing him more firmly against his lover's body. "God, like that," Noah groaned. "Just like that."

"Noah," Cody whispered, swirling his tongue over the tight, brown nub before suckling at his lover's nipple. "Noah, I," he stuttered, blushing as he looked up, eyes locking with Noah's. "_I love you_," he whispered. "So much."

Noah let out a grunt before wrapping his other arm around Cody, dragging him upward and into a fierce kiss. Cody's fingers pressed against the tight muscles of Noah's abdomen, the short nails digging into his skin as their erections brushed together. He reached between them as the kiss grew more heated, wrapping his hand over both organs, stroking them together.

"O-oh," he whimpered, dropping his head the crook of his lover's shoulder as he continued to stroke, the sensation almost unbearable for him. "I want you, so bad," He whimpered. "I want you in me, Noah, _please_!"

Fingers trailed from his shoulder to his buttocks, just along the line of his spine, cupping one of the globes of flesh affectionately. "Then take what you want, Cody," he squeezed, before slipping his fingers between the soft cheeks. Cody's breath hitched, fingers tightening on their cocks as Noah's fingers gently pressed there.

"O-oh!" He cried out as a finger pressed into him to the first knuckle, forcing past the tight ring of muscle. Nothing compared to the feeling of Noah's hands on him, nothing. He whimpered as it pressed further, sinking into his body with little effort. "N-Noah!"

"Shh...let me prepare you," warm breath fanned against his cheek as the finger was joined by another, twisting, plunging deep into him. He collapsed against Noah, arms at his sides as they scissored deep within him, stretching him for what was to come. "Good boy," Noah licked the shell of his ear. "So obedient..." He purred.

Cody cried out in pain as a third finger joined the first two. It was almost too much for him, they were dry, and though he had...prepared...earlier, he was not slick enough for the invasion. "A-ah!" Tears spiked in his lashes, dripping over his cheeks as Noah held him down with a strong arm banded like steel around his waist, his fingers still plunging deep into Cody's body.

Noah withdrew his fingers, worriedly.

"Did I hurt you?" Noah asked, his voice laced with desire and the tiniest bit of concern for his little lover. He trod a fine line between pain and pleasure when he took Cody, wanting the boy to experience both. "Do you want me to stop?"

He squirmed atop his lover, placing his hands on Noah's chest and pushing himself up. He blushed to the tips of his ears as he licked his lips. "I t-thought you wanted m-me to do all the work?" he raised his hips, grinding them down against his lovers provocatively.

Noah groaned, pushing upward against the boy before removing his hands. "By all means, then, continue," he purred, lacing his fingers behind his head.

Cody smiled, still flushed and adorably pink all over, shifting his hips a little higher, moving until his knees were close to Noah's chest. He gripped the dripping length of his older lover in his hand once more, fingers slipping up and down the hot flesh before removing them, reaching up, between his legs, spreding the slick lube on his puckered rosebud.

He flinched, biting back a moan as he slid his fingers deeper, prepping himself "You're so beautiful," Noah purred from below, "Watching you is like watching art in motion." He bit back a groan as his fingers slipped from his slick entrance, gripping Noah's cock as he began to press down.

He moaned as the slick, hot head pressed against him. His boy resisted the intrusion; Cody winced in pain, working through it as the tip slipped past the tight outer ring. "A-ahn!" Noah's hips bucked upward, his cock sliding further into Cody, each inch by excruciating inch making its way into his body.

Strong hands gripped his hips, pulling him downward more quickly. "More," his lover demanded, "Take me deeper. Faster."

Cody obliged, forcing himself the rest of the way down with a cry. "Noah! Noah!" He cried, quivering as his body grew to accept the intrusion, stretching to accommodate his lover.

Hands tightened further on his thighs, he knew there would be Noah-finger shaped bruises there come morning. "M-move, Cody," He ordered. "I want you to move."

He nodded, closing his eyes tightly as he began to shift up and down, whimpering at the sensation as flesh slapped against flesh. "Y-yes," He moaned softly, his muscles contracting tightly around his lover as he moved slowly, relishing the sensation.

Noah growled, shifting his hips upward, grinding into the boy before withdrawing quickly and slamming back up. "Faster, Cody," He ordered, "Do it faster."

Strong hands helped him as he slipped up and down his lover's cock, his head rolling back as he moaned, hips undulating against his lovers. "Noah, so good!" He cried, toes curling as he thrust downward harder, faster, taking him deeper than ever before.

"Cody, Cody," Noah groaned, nails digging into the tender flesh as he pressed upward, tightening his grip on his lover. It was almost too much, he felt his release come closer and closer. "God, Cody, you're so beautiful," He leaned up, pulling Cody's face to his for a hot kiss as he continued to thrust.

"I adore you," he moaned between kisses as Cody moaned and panted above him, lost in the sensations and pleasure. "I love you, I want you with me forever," he grunted, feeling Cody's hands reach up to cup his face, soft lips sucking at his.

"Yes! Noah, yes!" He cried out, stiffening as he climaxed, his release spilling between them. Noah thrust upward brutally hard before coming, filling his lover as they collapsed against each other onto the sweat-dampened sheets.

Warm fingers stroked Cody's back as he lay upon Noah, listening to the gradual slowing of his heartbeat as they both regained their breath.

"Hold me, Noah," He murmured, snuggling against his lover heedless of the sticky sensation of sweat cooling on their skin. "Hold me forever, okay? Never let me hgo."

Noah chuckled, the sound a low rumble in his chest. "You're such a selfish lover," He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Cody's head as he shifted them into a more comfortable position for a post-coital nap.

Cody looked up at him, eyes sparkling as he tilted his head back for a kiss. "I'm not selfish, Noah," he said. "I'm spoiled."


End file.
